


Interrupted

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: Generation of Miracles: Hogwarts AU [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Harry finally gets to cockblock, Kagami is mortified, Kuroko is unaffected, Kuroko's birthday, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, basically the word "cock" and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami never planned on meeting Harry Potter, especially when he has his boyfriend pressed up against a wall during a free hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

There are several advantages one gains when one shares a free hour with one’s boyfriend when one goes to a boarding school in a huge castle, especially when both parties are hormonal teenage boys.

Taiga has Tetsuya pushed up against the wall of a broom cupboard when he realizes how grateful he is for free hours. They’re both panting and Tetsuya’s lips are kiss-swollen and he looks absolutely wrecked. Taiga’s cock jumps at the sight, and he wishes they don’t need to be in class in forty-five minutes. Neither is a virgin, having themselves shared a bed several times. Whether this helps Taiga’s self control or hinders it is unclear.

“Taiga,” Tetsuya whimpers, and fuck if that’s not the hottest thing in the world. Taiga brings his lips back down on Tetsuya’s, and he paws at the smaller boy’s shirt buttons. Class be damned, he thinks recklessly.

The door of the broom closet slams open, and the two boys jump apart guiltily. Then Taiga blinks and reddens, because Harry fucking Potter is standing in the lit opening, a hip resting against the frame and a knowing smirk on his face. “Oh, sorry,” he says, not sounding apologetic at all, “was I interrupting?”

“Mr. Potter,” Tetsuya replies, acting as if he’d not almost been shagged, “you didn’t tell me you were coming to visit.” And Taiga needs a moment, because the savior of the wizarding world apparently comes by to visit his boyfriend every once in awhile.

“Well,” Harry Potter is saying, “I wanted to surprise you on your birthday. It’s not everyday a young wizard turns sixteen, after all.” He glances towards Taiga, who flushes even further and averts his gaze. “Though now it seems a warning would have been warranted. What might your name be?”

It takes Taiga a second to realize the question is aimed at him. “Uh, yeah, I’m Taiga Kagami,” he says. “Sixth year, Gryffindor. It’s nice to meet you, Sir!”

Harry Potter laughs. “Please, just call me Harry. And I’m sure you’re just being polite and rather wish I was anywhere else.” When Taiga ducks his head guiltily, the older man laughs again. “I had my own share of interruptions as a teenager. Of course, that might have had something to do with the fact that I was dating my best friend’s younger sister. Ah, in any case, I’m sorry for interrupting.”

Tetsuya shook his head demurely. “It is fine, Mr. Potter. Our next class will be starting soon.”

Harry nods, a wistful expression on his face that makes Taiga wonder what he’s thinking about. “I should probably go tell Professor McGonagall that I’m here, shouldn’t I? Maybe I can sneak to the Gryffindor table to eat dinner with you. I’ll be visiting for the weekend as well, so we can go to Hogsmeade to celebrate your birthday.”

“That sounds nice,” Tetsuya concedes. “I will see you at dinner, then.”

And, before Harry disappears, Taiga can hear him call, “Use protection!” and he decides he would rather like to die in a hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, and I apologize.
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested if I started uploading videos on my YouTube channel? Nothing major, just vlogs or updates. Let me know in the comments!
> 
> I also have a tumblr, in case you didn't know! My url is littlemisswolfie.tumblr.com


End file.
